


murder lives forever and so does war

by orphan_account



Series: voltron weeks [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith Week 2016, half bros-shiro&keith, korean-japanese!keith, minimal heith, non binary keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 1: angerday 2: combatday 3: red/bloodday 4: fireday 5: supernovasday 6: free dayday 7: galra





	1. anger

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo wassup i need more good healthy keith content so hERE I AM

_pilot error. pilot error. pilot error._

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you hear? Shirogane crashed the shuttle,”

 

“No way, he’s the best pilot the Garrison had to offer!”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

Keith punched their hand against the wall, not believing one word of the conversation they were hearing. Their eyes were wild and the veins popping in their hand. The slam echoed throughout the cafeteria and a snort echoed throughout the caf.

 

“Aw, is Keithy-boy upset his _big bwotha_ isn’t here to protect him?” 

 

Keith ignored the misgendering and walked up to the tall boy. 

 

“I don’t _need_ Shiro to protect me, you bag of dog shit,” Keith growled. “but maybe I need Shiro to protect _you_ from _me,_ ” Keith spat, tightening their fist and shoving it in the boy’s torso has hard as they could. 

 

 

“Kogane, are you _insane?!_ Why would you attack Jay?” Iverson demanded. Keith sat in his office and they were still seething.

 

“He was saying it was Shiro’s fault the shuttle crashed,” Keith simply said, not meeting the instructor’s eyes. Iverson hesitated for a brief second, but it was enough for Keith. They looked up to see Iverson looking like a deer in the headlights.

 

“I—um, of _course_ it was Takashi’s fault—”

 

Keith was at their limit. 

 

“No, you’re _wrong!_ I knew you guys weren’t incompetent, you’re not going to send someone who would make a _pilot error,_ ” Keith stood up now, raising their voice. “If you’re not going to come clean and tell the people the truth, then _fuck you,_ ” Keith spat out, turning around.

 

“That’s it, Kogane. I’ve given you enough chances. You’re gone,” Iverson said icily. Keith ripped off the ugly orange top the Garrison gave to them when they entered the program.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m gone,” Keith said, throwing the sweater in the trash and marching their way through the hallways, not meeting anyone’s glances. They stormed into their dorm, grabbed the small amount of things they owned, and marched out of the dormitories.

 

As Keith made their way outside, something caught their eye. Keith’s eyes gleamed. _A new toy._

 

He slid onto the hoverbike, getting a feel for the controls before turning it on and flying away.


	2. combat (training?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a training thing but whatevs. has implied heith. enjoy.

 

_train. train. train._

 

* * *

 

 

They knew it wasn’t healthy.

 

Realistically speaking, Keith knew that the hours of sleep they were getting compared to the amount of time they spent battling the gladiator weren’t compatible at all.

 

To put it simply, their schedule consisted of training, eating, more training, eating again, and training. And only _maybe,_ sleep.

 

Keith was sweating, and their voice sounded exhausted. Nonetheless, they let themselves set it to level five. The white robot ran towards them and the echo of metal hitting metal put Keith at peace.

 

“Hey, buddy?” 

 

Keith jumped, canceling the training session. They turned around, and in his large glory, it was Hunk. 

 

“Maybe... you could get rest? I know you like to train, but, your health is important,” Hunk twiddled with his thumbs. 

 

Keith admitted it was kind of adorable. With a sigh, they put their sword back in the bayard and took a deep breath.

 

“I... guess a break would be okay,” Keith said hesitantly. Hunk smiled brightly, and eagerly went to grab Keith’s hand to pull them towards the common room inside of the castle. As Hunk pulled Keith along, Keith eyed their hands with a faint blush.

 

Well then.

 

 

 

From that day forward, Hunk usually forced Keith to train with him instead of with the gladiator. And if they were being honest, Keith liked it a lot more.


End file.
